A Night With Benedict
by Meowbowwow
Summary: A small fic where Benedict's car breaks down and he meets a fangirl mind you, a tumblr fangirl .


Jojo was a dreamy girl, the kind that are born with a wanderlust so strong that their souls travel away every now and then, shrugging reality like a cloak, intermingling with neon signs and traffic lights. The day had been bad. She was tired and wanted nothing but to curl up with a good book and a hot mug of coffee and tumblr the Friday night away. When the bell rang and she was made to leave her warm bed, she thought, "this better be Benedict Cumberbatchor I am killing whoever it is. "And it was.

And this is where this story begins. It is a story about a fangirl called Jojo who absolutely adored Ben. So, she opened the door and there he was, his gorgeous eyes apologetic at having disturber her at that hour, ginger hair ruffled in the cool breeze. His hands were in his pocket and he wore a simple smile and asked her if he could make a phone call because his car had broken down and there was no network. His voice was soft and low and Jojo felt her breath getting caught in her throat.

"It's fine, really. Please come in, "she said, sounding much braver than she was feeling. She closed her laptop shut (reapersun's blog was open) and cursed the state of the house, muttering apologies. Ben smiled at her warmly and said, "this is nothing, you should see my place. Books everywhere, I get a huge lecture everytime my parents visit me. Jojo smiled awkwardly and called the local mechanic. "Coffee?"she asked, feeing stupid at not having said so already. He nodded adding "if it isn't too much trouble" and started browsing through magazines.  
While she was making coffee, Jojo kept thinking about howfuckingawesome her luck was. She kept running some possible conversation starters in her head, hoping to not come off as an overtly eager fan. "Black, two sugars, " came a very familiar response from her left. Too close, she turned with a start andsaw him standing shyly at the kitchen door, intelligent eyes scanning everything. She handed him the mug, their fingers brushing ever so slightly.

A particularly funny and awkward reaction gif came into her mind at the situation and she supressed a nervous giggle, but not before Ben had noticed and was looking at her questioningly. Jojo froze, "Erm, I wasn't laughing at you. It's just. . tumblr" she finished lamely, and mentally kicked herself. She heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see Ben laughing, "tumblr, yes. Queer little place, " he said, sipping his coffee and quirking his eyebrow appreciatively at her. Jojo wouldn't have wanted to see herself in the mirror then, so furiously was she blushing.

All her witty attempts at conversation were knocked out of her lungs and she saw his sitting there, smiling warmly. Perhaps he realised how nervous she was and said, "Oh, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Benedict, I'm an actor. You'd not have heard of me, "he said, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I am Jojo, "was all she could manage. Then he started telling her about his life beyond acting, his love for reading and travel.  
Finding a common trait in their nature, Jojo clung on to the topic of travel and told him about her dream places - Paris, New York, Barafundle Bay-when she mentioned the last one, she saw that he had a huge smile on his face. "I've been there, hell, I died there, "he said, smiling a little. Jojo's eyes widened at the obvious Third Star reference and Ben froze, "erm. . I didn't mean really died, I'm lame. sorry, "he finished awkwardly and Jojo realised that he was as nervous as she was. As much as she hated herself for making him feel nervous, it made her feel better.

The conversation flowed much easily after that, she told him about her life (carefully omitting tumblr and hence not leaving much scope to talk about). They spoke of Sherlock and dumb things like favourite cereal etc. He was something of an intovert, he told her. Having been raised up without any airs, he was simple and childish in his ideas. Everything felt great and they didn't even realise the time when the bell rang, the mechanic announcing his arrival. Maybe it was Jojo's imagination but Ben did seem genuinely sorry.

Within a few minutes, his car was running fine. He made the mechanic check and recheck the car, stalling, but really, there wasn't anything left to be done. Jojo was feeling very sorry that he had to go, though she tried her best to look happy. Ben turned around and realised that the coffee mug was still in his hands. "Would you sign this for me?"he said, offering her a pen. Jojo was taken aback but he shrugged, "it's been a long time since I met someone as nice as you, I'd like to remember the day"

It was time to go and they both knew it. Before she knew it, she was running inside, much to Ben's surprise, and came out carrying a small poster of him, embarassment all over her face as she offered him the poster. "Huge fan, "she said and they both burst out laughing. They laughed till their stomachs hurt. He signed the poster and bent down to give her a little peck on the cheek. She gaped at him like a goldfish and then smiled, blushing furiously.

As he drove away, she sighed. It was almost 2 am and she thought she might go to tumblr tomorrow. All she needed right now was some ice-cream. She scooped out a bowl of vanilla and sat down on the couch. Suddenly, her eyes fell on the poster. It had a number on it and a mail id with a small note "Badly need a pen pal... " As she picked up her mobile to send him a text, she could have sworn that there wasn't a happier person in the world than her, at that moment.

**Sorry for any typos, I didn't get time to proof-read but would definitely make the changes if you pointed them out. This was written for a very dear friend ireneadered|tumblr. I hope I didn't bore you with fluff. **


End file.
